Our Song
by Lj the Bard
Summary: LILEY! A small piece of fluff for all my reviewers, summary inside. PLEASE FEED THE BARD! Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER:** Hannah material belongs to Hannah and Disney, Taylor Swift belongs to me in my dreams... P therefore I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** To ALL of my reviewers and fans, SURPRISE!! This short drabble/one-shot that came to me while listening to my favorite artist Taylor Swift, I kinda felt like I owed you guys a little something because I havent been around and life has just been way too hectic lately, we have a new puppy that needs attention almost 24/7, im working on my book and classes and work and all this other crap so I promise there WILL be more stories, dont give up on me yet and keep reviewing! Cheers! LJBard

Eighteen year old Lilly Truscott brushed the stray bangs from her eyes as the wind whipped her face from the passenger side of her girlfriends red convertable, looking around, she found the knob to the radio tuner and as the oldie "True Friend" from Hannah came on, she twisted it to turn the song down.

"Okay, I wanted to wait to ask this, but you turning down _that_ particular song tells me something is wrong,"came the playfully concerned voice of Lilly's best friend and girlfriend, Miley Stewart. She was sitting in the drivers side, currently taking them out onto the interstate toward Los Angeles for a day, they'd managed to sneak out from beneath Lilly's mothers radar, because she was still unaware of the rather new relationship between the two girls and Lilly wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Nothing's _wrong, _I love True Friend because you wrote it for your _best_friend, but I wonder when Hannah'll write a hit for her _girl_friend, I've been scanning the radio stations like crazy and going through my moms old albums, I just cant find a station to fit our _wonderful_ relationship,"Lilly sighed.

"Not that I dont agree, babe, but why would you need a song when you're dating an international popstar?"Miley joked, but seeing the pout on Lilly's face, it simmered away.

"I'm not _just_ dating a popstar, I'm dating my best friend, I love you Miles, _all_ of you, you know that, dont you?"Lilly asked seriously.

"Of course I do, and I love you back, just as much, Lilly, Lola, crazy skater chick who thinks we need a song when we've already got one,"Miley laughed.

"We do?"Lilly asked.

"You betcha, I was thinking about it myself just the other night and I tried writing it down,"Miley let one hand on the wheel and the other wrap around Lilly's shoulders as she hit the cruise control on the highway.

"Well?"Lilly asked impatient. Miley smirked, and began humming a melody;

"Our Song is a slammin screen door, sneakin out late tappin on your window, when we're on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cause its late and your Mama dont know, Our song is the way you laugh, the first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have, and when I got home, 'fore I said Amen, askin God if He, could play it again..."Miley sang low, Lilly's eyes misted over with happy tears as a smile broke out over her face and she leaned in and kissed Miley's cheek, she grabbed a pen and a napkin from the glove compartment and scribbled down the small lyrics that Miley had sung before tucking it into Miley's front pocket and snuggling into her half embrace as they continued to drive away into the sunset.

Twenty-two year old Lilly Truscott peeled into the driveway and shut off the engine, slamming her car door shut after making certain she had her keys and everything she stomped over to the front porch steps grumbling about her stupid boss and stupid co-workers and that stupid raise that she never got because the other woman was fucking the manager. Everything that day had just gone all wrong, been trampled on and lost and thrown away, she realized as she kicked the front doors shut and threw her keys and purse at the wall and grabbed a water from the fridge, calming herself down just a bit as she made it to the hallway, finally feeling relief swell through her at the thought of Miley upstairs waiting in their bed.

As she neared the second floor she almost forgot to notice the trail of roses and petals lining the floor and tacked to the front of their bedroom door was a small note that read,

_Lilly,_

_Our Song is a slammin screen door_

_sneakin out late tappin on your window_

_when we're on the phone and you talk _

_real slow, cause its late and your Mama_

_dont know. Our song is the way you_

_laugh. The first date MAN I didn't kiss_

_her and I should have. And when I got_

_home, 'fore I said "Amen", askin God_

_if He, could play it again..._

_I love you._

_Miley_.

Two arms snaked around her waist and Lilly leaned back into her girlfriends comforting embrace with the first smile to grace her lips that day.

"Hello beautiful, Happy Anniversary, I love you,"Miley whispered into Lilly's neck, kissing her collarbone, making Lilly smile wider and shudder with anticipation as she turned in her arms.

"Happy Anniversary indeed,"Lilly grinned and gave Miley a warm, passionate kiss, leading them down the hall toward the bathroom where a hot bath awaited them both.

"Lilly! Lilly come on now dear, you dont want to be late to your own wedding!"Lilly's mother called through the bedroom door as twenty-seven year old Lilly Truscott finished gathering her boquet of lillies and making sure her dress and hair were perfect. She opened the door and Heather Truscott beamed at her through misty eyes and a smile, she held a note in her hands. "Miley asked me to give you this before you headed downstairs, I promise I didn't look at it,"Lilly smirked and took the note from her mother and read it quickly;

_Lilly,_

_I've heard every album listened to the radio_

_waited for something to come along_

_that was as good as Our Song,_

_Cause our song is a slammin screen door_

_sneakin out late tappin on your window_

_when we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_cause its late and your Mama dont know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_the first date man I didn't kiss you and I should have_

_and when I got home 'fore I said "Amen" I asked_

_God if He could play it again..._

_I love you, cant wait to see you_

_Miley_.

The wedding was absolutely perfect in everyway, Lilly had never seen Miley look so beautiful, Oliver stood on Lilly's side while Jackson stood on Miley's, Robbie Ray had taken care of the wedding music and her mother had invited nearly the entire state of California, not to mention Miley's family from Tennessee, everyone except for Luanne, who wasn't really that thrilled to come along anyway. Vows were said, rings were exchanged and the party was started.

The reception went just as well after the cake had been cut and some drinks had been in their system, Miley whispered something to her father and went and took Lilly's hand. Lilly, who had been chatting with Oliver and Aunt Dolly, looked at Miley, who winked and gave her a smile that clearly said she was upto something. Suddenly Robbie Ray's guitar began plucking a tune that didn't sound quite familiar to any of his other songs, but the dance floor cleared and Miley tugged Lilly out as he began singing and the smile on Miley's face grew as she began spinning Lilly around the platform;

"_I was ridin shotgun with my hair undone_

_in the frontseat of her car_

_She had a one-hand feel on the steerin wheel_

_the other on my heart_

_I looked around, turned the radio down_

_she says baby is something wrong?_

_I said nothin I was just thinking how we_

_dont have a song, and she said_

_Our Song is a slammin screen door_

_sneakin out late tappin on your window_

_when we're on the phone and you talk _

_real slow, cause its late and your Mama_

_dont know, Our song is the way you laugh_

_the first date man I didnt kiss her and I_

_should have, and when I got home_

_'fore I said Amen, askin God if He, could_

_play it again..._

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_after everything that day, had gone all wrong_

_and been trampled on_

_and lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway well on my way_

_to my love in bed_

_I almost didnt notice all the roses_

_and the note that said_

_Our Song is a slammin screen door_

_sneakin out late tappin on your window_

_when we're on the phone and you talk _

_real slow, cause its late and your Mama_

_dont know, Our song is the way you laugh_

_the first date man I didnt kiss her and I_

_should have, and when I got home_

_'fore I said Amen, askin God if He, could_

_play it again..._

_I've heard every album listened to the radio_

_waited for something to come along_

_that was as good as Our Song.._

_Cause Our Song is a slammin screen door_

_sneakin out late tappin on your window_

_when we're on the phone and you talk _

_real slow, cause its late and your Mama_

_dont know, Our song is the way you laugh_

_the first date man I didnt kiss her and I_

_should have, and when I got home_

_'fore I said Amen, askin God if He, could_

_play it again..._

_I was ridin shotgun with my hair undone_

_in the fronseat of her car_

_I grabbed a pen and a note napkin and I_

_wrote down Our Song_"

Lilly smiled as she and Miley danced to their song, and couldn't help but laugh as she caught her moms face in the crowd and how she caught onto the lyrics.

"I love you, Lilly Truscott,"Miley whispered. Lilly looked into the eyes of the girl who'd captured her heart and soul and gave her a loving, endearing smile,

"I love you back, Miley Stewart, thank you for writing down Our Song"


End file.
